The Wrong Thing Said
by kitkat-arm2013
Summary: Klaus says the wrong thing, and Caroline walks away from him.
1. Chapter 1

It had been two months since Caroline and Klaus started officially dating; two months since she found out Hayley had had his daughter Artemis. Sometimes it was hard for Caroline to love Klaus, but she knew that she always would even if he decided he didn't want her. Klaus was always possessive of Caroline, ever since that day in the Mystic Grill when Kol commented on how attractive she was, and Klaus threatened to tear out his liver. But what Caroline could never grasp was that Klaus was possessive over a lot more than her and his family.

It all started with Elijah. Ever since he and Katerina had broken up, he's been on a road to find his only living brother's redemption. And that's when he met Hayley. Elijah swore to protect her and the child, but in the process of doing all that, he started to fall for her. Klaus would get mad every time he saw those two super close. Klaus didn't want to be like Mikael; he didn't want to be a horrible, abusive, neglectful father, but he also didn't want his child to call Elijah "daddy" either. One December night, Klaus had found Elijah and Hayley sitting in her room playing with Artemis, and they seemed like a family. He flipped out and daggered Elijah when Hayley and their daughter were fast asleep. When Hayley found out, she hurriedly went to Caroline. If anyone could get Klaus to understand, it was her.

Caroline found Klaus in his study and regarded him angrily. She wasn't quite sure what she should say to him, and she was starting to feel like the old Caroline: the insecure, neurotic, "second choice" Caroline.

"What is your issue?" she asked him flatly.

"You're going to have to a bit more specific, love," Klaus told her with an amused look on his face.

"Seriously? Elijah's 'missing,' and Hayley's going frantic trying to find out where he is."

"Sweetheart, why don't you let the Big Bad and his sibling handle this?" Klaus teased.

Something in Caroline snapped. "I'm not a child, Niklaus. Whatever is going on between Hayley and Elijah doesn't and shouldn't concern you. Why is it such a problem to see him happy?"

Klaus glared at her. He hated when people used his full name, unless it was when Caroline was moaning it. "He can be happy. Just not with the little wolf."

She just rolled her eyes. "And why not? He can't have Katherine, and he's happy around Hayley. And he adores your daughter, just like everyone else."

"Because she's mine!" Klaus roared at her as he stood up.

Caroline took a step back, and he could see the anger flicker across her face. "Who's yours? Artemis? Because she's always going to be your daughter. Elijah isn't going to replace you if that's what you're afraid of."

Klaus didn't have the nerve to tell her he really meant Hayley, but Caroline figured it out quickly. She took another step back and said, "Oh. You mean _her_." Caroline let out a empty chuckle. "I get it. I'm just going to go, then. Take care, Klaus." And with that, she walked out of his office and sped out of the house in tears.

Klaus took after her and never caught up to her. He spent a week looking for her, and after going to the plantation mansion and Caroline's apartment, he figured she was gone. He had his witches try to locate her, and he learned that Caroline had taken off to Capri. He even sent Tyler there to look out for her. But one day, Klaus felt the urge to call her, so he got out his phone, scrolled down to her number, and clicked the little green button.

"Caroline, love, you have no idea how much I've been thinking about you and our last meeting. I'm sorry for what I said. It was poppycock." He sighed heavily into the phone. "Sweetheart, I love you. You are the only woman for me, and I'm stupid for not having told you sooner. You are my heart and my soul, and I am lost without you. I will spend eternity making this up to you. Just please come home to me."

Caroline listened to Klaus' voicemail and just shook her head, tears starting to come from her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week after Klaus left Caroline that voicemail, and all she could think about was him. She saw him everywhere she went; she saw him in her dreams; she even saw him in her nightmares, but he was no longer the white knight to her. Caroline hadn't talked to anyone since she left for Capri, which worried Stefan. So, he sent Damon after her.

Damon found the resort Caroline was staying in, and asked for her room number. He went up the elevator, and when he neared her room, he could hear her music blaring. He came up to the door and knocked, and Damon chuckled when he heard Caroline curse under her breath. She opened the door with a bottle of vodka in her hand, and he smirked at her.

"Hey, Barbie."

Caroline groaned. "Seriously? What the hell are you doing here?"

Damon chuckled. "Well, our favorite blonde skipped town, and we were worried. And when I say 'we' I really mean Elena and Stefan."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm perfectly fine. Having the time of my life."

He snorted and pointed to the bottle in her hand. "Yeah, clearly." Damon made his way into her room despite her protests. "So, what's up with you?"

Caroline closed the door and goes over to her stereo to turn it down. "Nothing, why? I'm just dandy."

Damon just stared at her. They had never been close, and why should they be? He did use her to get to Elena once upon a time. When he spoke again, he spoke more with care in his voice. "I'm serious, Caroline. What happened? You just left Mystic Falls without telling anyone. We all miss you."

She scoffed. "And when you say 'we' you really mean everyone else? I'm not stupid, Damon, and I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

He sighed. "No, I really do mean all of us. Listen, Blondie, I can tell something's off. You're dancing around drunk to loud music that makes no sense. If you're upset, it's ok."

Caroline went through a lot of emotions, the most clear one being anger. "I can tell you missed me…" She opened her mouth to tell him off then quickly closed it. She shook her head instead. "No, it's really not. Being upset means I'm weak, and everyone thinks I'm this incredibly strong person. You know me, Damon. I've been there for everyone else, even when I had other problems, and I've been fine."

Damon walked farther into the room. "Caroline, that's not being weak. That just means you've been strong for too long. Tell me what's going on."

She dropped her gaze to the floor for her eyes were starting to well up. "I can't…"

He watched for a minute then sped over to her and wrapped his arms around her. That's when she finally broke down into tears. "Why am I always the second choice, the back-up?"

Damon just looked down at her with furrowed brows. "What?"

She buried her face into his shirt. "Klaus… He's just like you and Matt and Tyler." She paused to sniffle then kept talking. "He got jealous that Elijah and Hayley got closer, and when I told him their relationship had nothing to do with him, he told me she's his. At first, I thought he meant their daughter, but he really meant Hayley." Caroline squeaked out the last few words and cried harder into Damon's shirt.

Damon wasn't sure what to say, so he just said the first thing that came to his mind. "Well, we always knew he was a douchebag." He half smirked when he felt Caroline smack his arm. "I'm sorry, Blondie. He obviously has no idea what he's missing."

Caroline pulled away from his with a red face. "Thanks a lot, Damon…" She moved around him and went to the kitchen and grabbed her phone. She put her voicemail on speakerphone and let the elder Salvatore listen to the Original Hybrid's message.

Damon just snorted. "Oh, now he realizes that he's an asshat." He could see how sad his favorite blonde vampire was and stood across from her at the counter. "If he really loved you, he wouldn't have said it, but he did. If it were him, I would go after you and beg you for another chance even though he doesn't deserve one."

Caroline looked at him incredulously, then she leaned on the counter. "I don't think I can forgive him. I haven't even forgiven Tyler for walking out on me to get revenge on him."

"Then don't. But at least hear him out. If you aren't moved by his apology, then tell him off and walk away for the final time."

She gave him the smallest of smiles. "Thanks, Damon." She moved around the counter and went to the couch and curled up on it. She let Damon sit by her, and they sat and talked about the drama of Mystic Falls until Caroline fell asleep. Damon scooped her up and brought her to her room. He deposited her in her bed then tucked her in. As he was leaving Caroline's room, he sent a mass message out, to Klaus included, about where Caroline was and how she was doing.

Klaus read Damon's message, and his temper and jealous started to flare. He didn't know why Damon was the one comforting Caroline when it should be Klaus. He then proceeded to get his private jet ready for Capri. He was going to get his baby vampire back.


End file.
